


Webcomic : The boys and the pet

by Draw_me_something



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, webcomic, webcomic : sherlock, webcomic : the boys and the pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_something/pseuds/Draw_me_something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an intruder at 221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcomic : The boys and the pet

Just a little sneak peek, I will post the page this weekend.  
Sherlock is coming !


End file.
